My Days on the Thousand Sunny
by asianporchmonkey
Summary: Who knew the Straw Hats can be... err, normal? (Because throwing a tantrum over a lost haramaki and crying over romance novels is "normal".) xAccepting headcanons!x
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hullooo! So I'm sick right now. Sneezing and coughing all over the place. Right when I have exams. Just great. I should work on ANB but my mind's blank for ideas. But look what I came up with! A lot of these are going to be headcanons. If you have any of your own, you can send them my way, I don't mind. Oh, and I won't tell you who this person is yet. Mooharhar. Reviews and headcanons are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: One Piece is Oda-sensei's.

* * *

**May 10, 11:25pm.**

Today we bought Luffy new shoes.

_Laced_ running shoes.

Why it had to be laced runners I will never know. Luffy _does not_ know to tie shoes. Even after we tried teaching him the bunny technique. You know, make two bunny ears, cross and loop under? He succeeded in crossing, knotting and looping everything but his laces. It took us a good three hours, and Zoro had to help, to untangle him again.

Nami was near tears.

Around dinner, Luffy finally gave up. The call of meat was strong, anyway. Thank you, Sanji.

Throwing the shoes overboard was unnecessary, though. I think Nami would've finally succeeded in killing the idiot if we hadn't restrained her.

She ended up just adding 10,000 beri to his debt, so all's well that ends well. Sort of.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: LOL. I honestly do think that Zoro has a thing for his haramaki. And I can totally see this happening. Reviews and headcanons are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: One Piece is Oda-sensei's.

* * *

**May 13, 9:45am**

Zoro lost his haramaki and I'm supposed to help look for it, but I just have to write this down now. It's too hilarious and terrifying at the same time.

You know how Zoro's typically calm, concentrated... you know, chill? Well, right now, the very same swordsman is flipping the deck upside down, throwing a tantrum and screaming bloody murder, "**WHERE THE HELL IS MY HARAMAKI."**

The Great Roronoa Zoro. Pirate hunter Zoro. Is throwing a tantrum ten feet from where I am.

We divided into two teams 'cus, as amusing as it was, it was sort of getting out of hand. Team Keep-Zoro-From-Damaging-Sunny-Too-Much is currently trying to pacify him with Gomu Gomu No's and shitty marimo's and some extra limbs here and there. My team, Team Look-For-Haramaki is all over the ship wishing the darned thing would just show up because it's been an hour and we have nothing.

I suppose I should get out there and help already. This green, itchy thing I'm sitting on isn't very comfortable anyw-

Oh.

Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am such a lazy ass, honestly. I already had everything planned out in my head but I just didn't want to _type_. I cry. On a happier note, I'm almost better! Hallelujah ;w; I never want to be sick for two weeks ever again.

PS. Did you see this week's chapter? I'm honestly so worried about what Bellamy did to Skypiea. Ugh the jerk never should've come back.

Reviews and headcanons are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: One Piece is Oda-sensei's.

* * *

**May 14, 3:30pm**

Helping Robin organize her library today. It's a relaxing chore after yesterday's _crisis_. (Please if there is a god, never let that happen again.)

I'm almost done going through the Cs and I found some very... err, interesting books along the way. Robin extended a few arms and took them from me before I could flip through, not like I wanted to anyway. The cover had a half naked couple in a passionate embrace on it. She winked at me and said I was too young for them. Don't worry, Robin, I'm _definitely_ not interested.

Also found some books on Devil Fruits. _NTS: Check them out after dinner_.

x

Usopp came in looking for a book about gears or something like that. He and Franky were working on a new cannon, he said. Robin flung at him a thin, hardbound book and he left, calling out his thanks.

x

Apparently Nami's trying her hand at making her own clothes. She just walked in and borrowed a book on Alabastan fashion from Robin.

x

Would you believe it, Luffy was just here! Here! In the_ library_! He ran in laughing a while ago, and it didn't look like he was here by accident. Even Robin was mildly surprised. Everyone knows Luffy doesn't read. Unless he's really, _really_, **_really_** bored. Then he _might_ take interest in one. Maybe. In theory.

Anyway, he ran in screaming Robin's name. Long and loud, extending the "-iiiiiiiinnnnn". Turns out he didn't come for a book. Luffy was calling everyone in 'cus Sanji made strawberry shortcake. Yes! Yummmm Sanji makes the best ones!

x

Who knew a majority of the crew was into reading?

I just walked in on Franky sobbing over a novel by the window seat after I had my share of Sanji's cake (too small a piece, I tell you. I need more of that citrus-y, creamy goodness!). So that's where he was. He wasn't with us for the cake (who in their right mind wouldn't eat Sanji's strawberry shortcake, like really.) He was wailing something like, "No don't leave him Sarah, he loves you!" What the heck?

I don't think he knows I'm here, just gonna take a quick peek over his shoulder to see what that book is...

x

_NTS: Leave Franky alone when he's reading. Especially one of his sappy romance novels._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OH GODS (Plus points if you know where that's from). I AM SO SORRY. I've been gone _forever_. I sorta lost interest after Chapter 3 woops. I realize this isn't much, but the next few chapters will be more appealing, I promise! TBH, it looks like this is going on a more serious plot line direction. IDK yet. Now if only I wouldn't be so lazy...

Thank you to northblue, Divaun and Eman for the Devil Fruit ideas! To NinjaQ, it's not Chopper ^^

DISCLAIMER: Oda-sensei owns One Piece.

* * *

**May 14, 11:55pm**

_**Finally**_. Some time to myself.

The blood wouldn't stop flowing for a half hour after Franky accidentally punched me on the nose when I interrupted his reading. He was bawling waterfalls and apologizing like there was no tomorrow while Chopper scolded me with his "You really need to stop being so curious" speech again and clicked his tongue with disapproval. It wasn't the first time I stuck my nose into something and received some sort of minor injury (like the time I cut my chin messing around with Sunny's Dock System. Or when I accidentally got second degree burns trying to taste some of Sanji's cooking while it was still on the stove), and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last.

With the last tear brushed away and my tissue supply checked one last time, they both left me in the sick bay exploring Robin's book of Devil Fruits, which proved to be a very interesting read indeed.

Did you know there's a Cerberus model for the Inu Inu no Mi? I bet Luffy'd like that. Just like how he befriended that Cerberus on Thriller Bark within seconds. Too bad it's a Mythical Zoan.

_**Eww**. _Okay, there's a fruit that let's you control sweat?! The Sweat Sweat Fruit. That's just disgusting. It has to be the smelliest power ever! Well, at least it'll be effective, I guess. I wouldn't go within a hundred miles of the user. **  
**

x

Oh. My. Gosh.

There's a _Choco Choco no Mi_.

You know what that means?! **Unlimited supply of chocolate**! I would gladly trade swimming for that, oh my.

Oh, but wait. Does that mean I'd be eating myself? Eww.

x

Oh crap, it's already 3 o'clock. Nami said we'd be landing in the morning on that weird little horse shoe island we saw today. Time to sleep.


End file.
